When You Say Nothing At All
by YesTweedyCole
Summary: Set after Wrestlemania - yeah I know it's late, but better late than never! Song - Fic, Punk/Cena. Erm, I'm gonn put general as the genre 'cause it's nothing special.


Berrr-app! I meant to put this up aaaages ago - but I forgot. Toally enjoying the pairing of Cena/Punk so thought this would be ok.. Song Fic - Ronan Keating actually has a very pleasant voice. I'm gonna call CM Punk Punk because I feel strange calling him Phil - is that weird?

I own nothing :(

* * *

John was in the ring, the stadium was completely empty – he was absolutely gutted. "fucking people's elbow," he kicked the air and growled then he leaned against the ropes and placed his head in his hands. CM Punk ran his hands through his hair, it was dry and forward 'curtains' people called it. John liked his hair like that and after his loss he wanted nothing more than to cheer him up. He walked through the lockers to see John's duffel bag still there, he sighed, when Punk saw Dwyane earlier he wanted nothing more than to slap that smirk off his face – the quicker he buggers off again the better.

Punk walked to the empty ring, it was weird usually an empty stadium didn't effect him but this place seemed totally devoid of atmosphere – odd. He saw John, Punk quietly came up and placed a hand on his shoulder 'the touch of your hand says you'll catch me when I fall'. He wrapped his arms around John's waist and rested his head on John's shoulder.

After the blessed silence, John turned to look at his boyfriend, he had on a smile – John couldn't describe it so he chose to stare intently into Punk's eyes; they were speaking to him, like they always did – there was a truth in them 'I will never leave you' and John believed it, he wrapped his hand around Punk's neck and kissed him hard. Punk returned the kiss and pulled John close to him. When they both needed air Punk was about to say 'let's finish this back at the hotel' but John placed a finger over his lips besides, Punk did say it best when he says nothing at all.

Punk smiled deviously and kissed John's finger, the older man picked Punk up who wrapped his legs around John's waist – it was a perfect fit. Slowly John went to his knees and lightly peppered Punk's neck with kisses. As Punk gripped onto John's huge biceps his cock twitched, they were so hard and strong. John slowly lowered them both down and proceedeed to lift Punk's shirt. He placed kisses all along his torso following the shirt when finally he placed a long kiss on the smaller man's lips. Punk gripped his legs around John's waist harder when John took off his own shirt and Punk reached up to unbuckle John's Jorts. He mildly stroked John's growing member as the older man sighed, John stripped himself out of his own boxers and teased Punk's shorts off.

Lightly kissing Punk's thighs and nuzzling his nose on Punk's hipbone, Punk stroked John's scalp. With a soft kiss John leant back on his knees and admired his boyfriend's body. Everything was perfect, the muscles, the tattoo's, thinking about it made John harder and seeing his boyfriend's own member fully erect he went straight for it. He quickly licked Punk's cock and took it full into his mouth. Punk jerked his hips up and John just began to bob using different amounts of suction; from full on to none at all and it drove Punk crazy. After a while he placed a hand to John's shoulder, John looked into those truthful hazel eyes – Punk needed him. He sucked two of his own fingers and slowly placed them into Punk, his boyfriend's breath hitched so John began to pump faster into Punk and reach his sensitive spot. He stood on his knees and stroked his own cock, placing his fingers into Punk's mouth who quickly licked up the pre-cum that had collected on John's fingers Punk bit down lightly and John smiled, he was ready for him.

He entered Punk in one swift movement and placed a hand on his boyfriends cheek who relaxed into his touch. John grinned as he began a steady pace, this wasn't sex, it never was with them two. They were making love and John loved it, and he wanted to draw it out all night long. He moved his hips and slightly curved his cock upwards as he went in further; immediately Punk sighed deeply and dug his nails into John's skin. John rested his weight on his right hand as he pressed his forehead into Punk's and with his left he wrapped it around Punk's cock. He stroked it in time wih his own movements to which Punk replied with a lift of his hips. John felt himself begin to tighten and thrusted erractically into Punk few more times who in return reached his head up to kiss John and that made him come into his boyfriend hard. Punk tightened his hold around John's waist and came over John's hand, instead of cleaning themselves up they both stayed like that John leaning on his knees and elbows whilst Punk had a lighter grip around his waist.

Again there was total silence between the two as Punk flagged a taxi down, they hastily bundled their bags in the trunk and climbed in, they sat in silence holding hands until they both recognised the tune on the radio. "Please can you turn it up?" Punk looked over at John, it was there song and they were both particularly fond of it

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, without saying a word, you can light up the dark. Try as I may, I can never explain, what I hear when you don't say a thing._

_The smile on your face, let's me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me, wherever I fall. You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

_All day long I can hear people talking 'bout love, but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowds, try as they may they can never define, what's been said between your heart and mine._

_The smile on your face, let's me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes syaing you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me, wherever I fall. You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

_(_flute solo) John gripped Punk's hand harder.

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all. _

John reached for Punk's cheek and turned his head to his.

_You say it best when you say nothing at all, you say it best when you say nothing at all._

Punk smiled at his boyfriend.

_That smile on your face, the truth in your eyes_

Punk placed a hand on John's knee

_The touch of your hand lets me know, that you need me. _

Because, Punk did say it best when he said nothing at all

_You say it best when you say nothing at all, you say it best when you say nothing at all. You say it best when you say nothing at all, you say it best when you say nothing at all._

* * *

Phew! Listen to the song folks it's rather good - hope you liked it. I completed this at 4 in the morning as I got bored of my assignment tut tut!


End file.
